


5 Times Stiles was Pack Mom

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Humor, Isaac cute times, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pouty Jackson, Romance, Stiles Pack mom, That's a tag now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles looks after Derek's pack, carving out his own part in the pack. Including the must have Stiles/Isaac cute time, Boyd in fancy dress, pack cuddle time and pouty Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Food

1.

Stiles hummed slightly along to his ipod as he made his way through the store quickly picking his way through his mental shopping list as he pushed his trolly around the supermarket. He was just turning into the bread aisle when he caught sight of a familiar head of curls further down the shop.

Frowning slightly he looked around as much as he could but he couldn't see tall, dark and glaring or any of his other puppies in the shop which was a little unusual. Shrugging to himself he meandered down the aisle trying to find the loaf of bread he wanted and trying to ignore the urge to go over.

"Oh damn it!" Stiles grumbled to himself grabbing two loaves and throwing them into his trolly before stomping over to where Isaac was standing looking completely lost as he stared at the freezers. "Heya what you up to?" he grinned.

Isaac started and turned around with wide blue eyes to look at him uncertainly, but Stiles was more horrified when he saw the packs of ready meals in Isaac's hands.

"Oh dear lord, please do not tell me you are buying them!" he exclaimed snatching them from Isaac's hands and shoving them back into the freezer as though they had offended him. Isaac looked from him to the meals and back again shocked.

"Erm, yes?" he asked rather than answered.

"Do you know how unhealthy they are? And how many horrible, fatty adatives are in there, not to mention the unhealthy chemicals doing who knows what to your system. Just because you're all grr doesn't mean that you don't have to eat well, I'm sure that even with your metabolism those adatives are unhealthy, and well no one wants to see an obese werewolf now do they!" Stiles shook his head.

"But I need food!" Isaac whined staring down at the ready meals.

"What do you normally eat?" Stiles frowned.

"Well…Derek can cook pasta and…egg and chips and…cheese toasties and…steaks and…erm…bacon, but he's not here for the next week and I need something to eat," Isaac was full on pouting, complete with puppy eyes, which Stiles realised to his dread were actually doubly more impressive than Scott's and three times as lethal.

"Alright, fine, come on," Stiles grabbed Isaac's hand and started pulling him further down the shop back to the fridge sections.

"Erm, Stiles I can't cook! Like Derek has banned me from using everything but the microwave and kettle, I'm not even allowed to use the toaster after I electrocuted myself sticking a knife in it!" Isaac protested.

"What? oh geez, no I'm going to cook you something, and I'll do you a few meals for the next couple of days so just tell me if I pick up something that you don't like," Stiles sighed shaking his head.

"You can cook?" Isaac perked up making Stiles have to smother a laugh at the image of him with puppy ears and a wagging tail popped into his head.

"Yeah, my dad I reckon is on about the same skill level as Derek for cooking, so it was either learn myself or survive off the same five meals with only a slight variation every now and then when we have take away," Stiles smiled as he started piling stuff into the trolly. He had expeiece with werewolves, he knew around about what a werewolf sized portion consisted of.

"Stiles?" Isaac asked halfway around, actually tugging on Stiles sleeve in a way that made the slightly older boy want to pounce on him with hugs.

"Yup?" He managed to reign himself in. Barely.

"Do you know how to cook shepherds pie with melted cheese on top?" Isaac asked hopefully.

"Yes actually, its one of my speciality dishes, I swear my dad drools when he smells it cooking. You want me to make one?"

"If you don't mind, you don't have to you're doing enough and…"

"Run back to the fruit and veg and get a medium sack of potatoes, some carrots, peas and onions," Stiles smiled giving Isaac a nudge.

Watching the youngest werewolf hurrying off, that imaginery tail wagging happily again Stiles shook his head as he turned to find mince. It had been nearly three weeks since the whole Gerard, Scott, Jackson thing and things were a little strained between him and Scott. He tried to act as normal as possible around Scott, and the little he didn't manage the werewolf didn't pick up on anyway. But Stiles was seriously hurt by the crap that he had pulled in not telling Stiles what he was planning, not telling him about any of the plan, not noticing that his best friend had been kidnapped and was being beaten up, not even asking where the bruises came from. Yeah Stiles was feeling more than a little bit hurt by Scott's behaviour.

And he hadn't really known what to do about Derek's pack either, he liked them all and he liked hanging around with them when they weren't on their power trips, even Derek! But after what Scott had pulled he reckoned that he wouldn't be very welcome around Derek's pack. The look on Derek's face when Scott had told him that he wasn't his alpha was sitting heavy in Stiles' stomach. This was the first time he had really seen any of them since then.

He started a little when Isaac dropped his armfull of vegtables into the trolly and looked at Stiles expectantly.

"Erm, oo good job these all look really fresh," Stiles grinned inspecting the items Isaac had brought, when he looked back up Isaac looked as though he had just been told he got an A++. The rest of the shop was Stiles gleefully mentally coming up with different meals that he could make for Isaac and collecting the ingredients that he needed. The only problem came when they reached the tills and Isaac pulled out Derek's bank card at the same time that Stiles fished out his wallet.

"Its all stuff I'm making you buy though," Stiles frowned.

"And your going to cook it for me, Derek told me to buy whatever I needed, and he'll be much happier that I ate healthily than not. Plus he'll get really upset if he knows you paid for it," Isaac hissed quietly, aware that the checkout girl and the couple behind them were eyeing them.

"Oh…" Stiles should have guessed Derek wouldn't want him buying things for his pack.

"No, no, its an alpha thing, providing and looking after the pack and all that," Isaac said quickly, reading his expression right.

"Oh, ok then," Stiles shrugged not entirely sure if Isaac was lying but willing to give in as it made sense and they were starting to be given the evils. They quickly had everything packed into bags and Stiles led the way out and over to his jeep where they piled everything into his boot.

"You should come cook it at the house, if you really like cooking then you will love Derek's kitchen!" Isaac grinned as he scrambled into the passenger side of the jeep.

"Are you sure he won't mind?" Stiles frowned, though he was really quite eager the see the Hale house now that Derek had had it repaired and done up.

"Why would he?" Isaac asked looking so genuanly confused that Stiles turned automatically for the turn off to the Hale house.

"Wow, it looks…so completely freaking different!" Stiles exclaimed parking into front of the house in a sort of parking area Isaac pointed to and stared up at the house. It had all its walls and a roof, all new windows, it even had a new porch! It actually seemed to make the area less dark and foreboding, looking quite homely.

Isaac had hurried around to the boot and had already started running backwards and forwards with the shopping nearly emptying the boot before Stiles even got out. Grabbing the last couple of bags he followed Isaac into the large entrance way and then down a small corridor to a kitchen that he was fairly sure he was going to drool over.

"Apparently his mum had a huge kitchen with all the best stuff in it, I think he wanted to make sure the house had that, even if none of us really use it," Isaac said quietly from the doorway watching Stiles stare around dreamy eyed.

"Well, lets break it in a little," Stiles grinned rolling back his sleeves and made his way over to start unpacking the bags. He made a slightly mournful noise when his poking around the cupboards came up with nothing but junk food and easy meals, the freezer was empty except for a box of ice lollies and a bag of ice cubes. Isaac laughed at him from where he was sitting on the counter watching Stiles with an expression that Stiles couldn't quite decipher but he seemed happy so he didn't worry too much.

As soon as everything was put away that he wouldn't be using he set to work making several different meals that could be frozen or refridgerated for Isaac to eat. He chattered away as he worked and managed to get Isaac talking, he spoke about his interests and the things he liked at school - Isaac was a huge Tolkien fan and loved English Lit - he spoke about how he was dealing with being a werewolf. He also spoke about Derek and how amazing he had been, taking Isaac in and claiming guardianship of him when someone had been making noises about putting him in the foster system, buying him more things than he knew what to do with, helping him with his homework and generally trying to make a home for Isaac. Scarily Stiles both picture this Derek and not at the same time.

Stiles laughed as he fended Isaac away from the cupboard as the smell of supper cooking spread through the kitchen, the younger werewolf groaning about how amazing it was and how hungry he was. He pouted when Stiles handed him an apple with a stern look but then before Stiles could do anything he dodged forward and nuzzled Stiles' cheek before he hurried back to sit on his counter and watch Stiles cooking eagerly.

Two hours later he had Isaac chopping vegtables for him and the two of them were standing side by side with a growing number of bowls, plates and tubs filled with food. Isaac had devoured pretty much an entire pan of Stiles's cottage pie to himself, making an almost continual happy growl as he ate that Stiles sort of recognised from Scott as a happy food growl. Now they had music on and were talking easily as they worked together, Stiles was entertaining Isaac with stories from his childhood of some of the things that he and Scott had got up to.

"Honestly?!" Isaac laughed holding his side in pain as a stitch started to form.

"Swear down, my dad handcuffed us together and then attached me to the hospital bed," Stiles nodded.

"You…how do you even blow up a sink?" Isaac choked through his laughter.

"We still have no real idea how we managed it, but a word of experience, blown up sinks give out a lot of water, and my mum was no help, she was practically rolling around on the gound laughing," Stiles grinned at the memory.

"It would have been awesome if we could have introduced your mum to Derek," Isaac grinned. Stiles paused for a second before he collpased to his knees roaring with laughter, tears dripping from his eyes.

"Oh I totaly had an image of my mum smacking Derek on the nose with a rolled up news paper for being too grouchy!" Stiles managed to say, which of course reduced Isaac to the floor beside him.

He let out a groan as his sides ached as he flopped onto his back on the floor trying to get his breath back. Isaac crawled over and rested his head on Stiles's shoulder snuggling close and pressing his nose to the spot behind Stiles's ear. He was a little started, but he had seen Derek's pack doing this to each other a few times, he felt kind of…honoured that Isaac would do it with him, so he just smiled and wrapped his arms around Isaac in a good old Stilinski hug and lay on the floor with him for a bit until the buzzers went and he had to stop Isaac from devouring all the cookies he baked in one go.


	2. Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles looks after Derek's pack, carving out his own part in the pack. Including the must have Stiles/Isaac cute time, Boyd in fancy dress, pack cuddle time and pouty Jackson.

2.

Stiles blinked twice before rubbing his eyes and blinking again, shocked at the sight of the person who was at his door. When his doorbell had gone at eight o'clock at night he had a few thoughts on who it could be, but find Boyd standing on his doorstep, stoic faced as ever though if Stiles looked closesly there was a hint of vulnerability in his eyes.

"Hey," Stiles smiled unsurely, he didn't even know that Boyd knew where he lived.

"Hi," Boyd scratched his neck, his eyes looking at Stiles with eyes all wide and hopeful making Stiles mentaly groan.

"Come on in," Stiles smiled stepping back and watching with slight bemusement as Boyd stepped into the house and shuffled down the hallway before hovering in the living room looking unsure. "So what can I do for you?" he smiled.

"I erm…well…me and Erica have had a fight," Boyd's shoulders slumped and he looked so down trodden that Stiles is hugging him before he realises what he is doing. Boyd tensed slightly in his arms for a second, then he has his face burried in Stiles' shoulder and is bear hugging him back. Stiles gently patted Boyd on the shoulder as the werewolf actually burrowed into his shoulder, which you know was kind of disconcerting considering there were a good 6 inches between them.

He managed to guide them towards the sofa and sat the other man down before rubbing his back as he settled down beside him on the sofa. Boyd sat slumped and pressed against Stiles's chest looking mournfully at his hands as he tried to get himself under control. After a little while Boyd finally began talking, explaining how he and Erica had gotten into an argument over something silly, it had turned into a massive fight, which had led to him shouting that she preferred Derek over him anyway and Erica punching him before storming out. Stiles sighed and patted Boyd's back before standing.

"Come on," Stiles tugged Boyd's wrist and the big werewolf followed him like a giant puppy, a giant miserable puppy. Stiles left him sitting at the table and moved to turn on the kettle, reaching for the hot chocolate, two mugs, whipped cream and marshmallows. Boyd was staring mournfully at his hands when Stiles placed his mug in front of him and then sat opposite him with his own.

"What am I going to do?" Boyd pouted. Stiles cursed Derek's damned puppies as he started scanning his mind for what the hell he could do.

"What happened exactly?" Stiles asked.

"We were just hanging out and well…we were talking…she…she said something about me and her and I panicked, I kind of didn't say anything at all and she went really quiet before getting really angry, shouting a bunch of things that I didn't really understand and then she stormed out. I didn't know what to say I'm not used to people wanting me and I thought she maybe…but I didn't let myself hope and then when she…I screwed up,"

Stiles sat blinking at the werewolf, fairly sure that that was the most that he had ever heard Boyd saying in one go, maybe even more than he had ever heard Boyd saying over the entire time he had known the guy. And he admitted it was fairly amusing to see the normally stoic, silent werewolf actually stammering.

"Ok, so the major question for the solution to your problem is, how much humiliation are you willing to endure to win her back over?" Stiles asked motioning for the werewolf to drink his hot chocolate. Boyd took a hasty sip clearly intending to please Stiles before he paused blinking at is cup and took another sip humming happily. "I know, my hot chocolate rocks," Stiles beamed.

"Its amazing," Boyd licked his lips taking another few sips.

"So issues at hand?" Stiles chuckled.

"Oh yeah," Boyd looked away from his hot chocolate to look back at Stiles. "Humiliation?" He asked wincing a little as he realized exactly what Stiles had said.

"Yup. Sorry dude, but she's feeling incredibly humiliated and rejected right now, the only thing that is going to put you ahead of the game right now, especially with Erica's penchant for getting even, even when it does cut off her nose to spite her face, is to do the same to yourself while making a big gesture," Stiles shrugged.

"And you have one in mind?" Boyd asked before flinching at the smirk Stiles gave.

"The perfect one that will have her werewolf putty in your hands. And all we need is ebay!" Stiles announced with probably a little more glee than was good for Boyd's sense of impending doom.

"Ok fine, lets do it," He nodded.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't do it," Boyd shook his head looking about ready to pass out.

"Dude, you have faced down hunters, wrestled with Derek, argued with him, you turn into a freaking werewolf whenever you want to…or get angry enough, which could turn anyone in there that laughs at you into a chew toy. You can so do this and make it look amazing and make every single girl in there wish that she had a boyfriend like you and be jealous of the fact that Erica gets you! You can so do this!" Stiles patted Boy's upper arms comfortingly. "Come on say it with me, I can do this!"

"I can do this,"

"Once more with a little bit of feeling dude!"

"I can do this!" Boyd said a little more forcefully.

"It'll do, come on," Stiles grabbed Boyd's hand and dragged him to the doors of the classroom they had been hiding in for Boyd's freak out and to the cafeteria doors a few feet down the hallway.

"Everyone's staring," Boyd whimpered clinging onto Stiles' hand tight enough that Stiles was slightly worried about the way his bones were grinding together. But he put that out his mind and patted the hand gripping his.

"Picture yourself hunting and attacking the prey! You're a big bad werewolf, you can do this!" Stiles assured him before he shoved him through the doors before he could change his mind.

"Is that…"

"Why is Boyd wearing a batman costume?" Isaac and Scott stopped beside Stiles as the three of them watched the batman Boyd making his way across the cafeteria to Erica, his shoulders squared, to thrust a bunch of water lilies practically into her face making Stiles wince and smack his hand to his face.

"Will you go on a date with me?" He choked out to the stunned looking blonde who had luckily managed to dodge back from avoiding getting smacked in the face by the bouquet. Her eyes dragged over Boyd who shifted in front of her uncomfortably before she smiled shockingly shyly.

"I'd like that," Erica nodded taking the bouquet with careful hands.

"Oh thank god," Boyd slumped slightly getting a laugh out of Erica and most of the cafeteria.

"This is all really romantic, thank you," Erica stood and pressed a kiss to Boyd's cheek before moving passed him. "You coming?" She smirked making him lose the confused look on his face and trail after her quicker than Scott could now fetch a Frisbee. "Thank you," she mouthed at Stiles as they passed them while Boyd lost his stoic look to grin his thanks at Stiles making him grin and nod back in response to both their thank you's.


	3. Oh My God I'm Mom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles looks after Derek's pack, carving out his own part in the pack. Including the must have Stiles/Isaac cute time, Boyd in fancy dress, pack cuddle time and pouty Jackson.

3.

"Oh holy fu….Jackson!" Stiles bent over his knees panting as Jackson furiously rubbed his eyes with every piece of fabric he could find letting out a pained hissing and spitting sound until Stiles grabbed his arm and forced him into the bathroom, making him hold himself over the sink so that he could rinse out his eyes.

"What the hell was in that thing?" Jackson complained even as he sat passively on the side of the bath tub allowing Stiles to pat his face and hair dry.

"Werewolf mace…what don't look at me like that, I have too many werewolves…and now Kanima's popping through my bedroom window, one of these days its going to be a werewolf that's not a friend. Its going to come in handy one day!" Stiles defended himself at the slightly betrayed yet superior look Jackson managed to shoot him.

"Werewolf mace, as in specifically made for werewolves?" Jackson frowned.

"Normal mace doesn't really work, it heals up in a few seconds," Stiles explained lifting the towel to rub Jackson's hair.

"How exactly do you know that? And how did you know this would work?" Jackson kind of indicated to his face where it was still a little red and sore looking.

"Tried it out on Scott," Stiles shrugged.

"He let you?!" Jackson blinked.

"He still feels guilty about not realizing I had been kidnapped, he's not above using his puppy dog eyes to make me forgive him before I'm ready I'm not above using it to get him to let me mace him for my safety," Stiles smirked.

"You're really evil underneath all those smiles aren't you?" Jackson snickered.

"Oh of course," Stiles grinned patting Jackson on the head. "Now everything ok?"

"I erm…Boyd, Erica and Isaac say that you make really amazing hot chocolate," Stiles mentally cooed as Jackson unconsciously pouted hopefully at him. Honestly the guy had been a dick to Stiles for most of their lives, but ever since the Kanima incident, being unsure of his place in Derek's pack as a giant reptile among canines, and coming to terms with the consequences of his own selfish actions – including everything that Lydia had had to go through alone – he had been a lot quieter and more thoughtful. He was never not going to be a dick, but Stiles had realised that aside from just being a spoilt rich boy the dickyness actually covered the person Jackson was inside, the person that Lydia and Danny saw and stuck around for.

Which was why he found himself in his kitchen making two mugs of hot chocolate before turning to go back to the living room to sit beside Jackson. They sat in silence for nearly forty minutes – a minor miracle for Stiles even if he had been a little quieter since the whole kidnapping thing – before Jackson finally broke it.

"Can we watch a film?" He asked, not meeting Stiles' eyes but playing with his empty cup.

"Course, how about you pick it and we go upstairs to watch it? I'll grab the drink and food?" Stiles smiled easily. Jackson nodded his agreement, still not meeting Stiles' eyes as he stood and made his way to the four stands that held the DVD's, most of them Stiles'.

Stiles gathered together enough food for a teenage werewolf and a normal teenager, and some drinks before putting them on a tray and making his way up to his bedroom, finding Jackson making what he could only call a nest out of Stiles' covers and pillows. He flushed a little when Stiles stood in the doorway blinking at him and made to straighten them out again.

"Don't you dare, that looks super comfy!" Stiles scolded putting his tray down. "Do you want to borrow some sweat pants?" He asked eyeing the comfy nest and then Jackson's jeans. At Jackson's sheepish nod Stiles fished out not only his sweats but one of his dad's old shirts that the dryer had beaten into perfect softness and was his comfort clothing.

"Thanks," Jackson said quietly as they settled into his nest and Stile strategically placed their snacks around them.

"You're welcome…and oh my god you chose Doctor Who! If it wasn't likely to completely freak you out considering we are lying in bed together and practically spooning I would say I love you so much right now, which I just did but hey you know its meant in the not freak out way," Stiles rambled.

"I like Doctor Who," Jackson smiled a little curling up a little more and nuzzling…actually nuzzling into the covers.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is he ok?" Derek asked as soon as Stiles closed his bedroom door.

"He's alright, he's been quiet and not…himself, but I think he's ok now. What happened?" Stiles frowned.

"Erica and Isaac, they said he wasn't pack because he wasn't like us," Derek scowled at the bedroom door that Stiles had shoved him out of when he had come swinging through Stiles' bedroom window and made to wake Jackson up from where he was snuggled down and snoring into the nest.

"I seriously hope they went on the naughty step," Stiles scowled.

"They should still be running laps around the house until four o'clock, I left Lydia in charge," Derek smirked.

"Good!" Stiles nodded, both impressed that Derek had actually punished them and punished them without violence. Derek was still struggling to find middle ground as an Alpha sometimes.

"It doesn't smell much like Scott around here," Derek frowned suddenly sniffing the air.

"He's been hanging out a lot with Isaac," Stiles shrugged, hating the fact that he now knew that his heartbeat had given away his hurt. Damn werewolves.

"So have you been, I can smell you over him a lot. I presumed you had been hanging out together," Derek's frown was deepening.

"Yeah, no not really. Me and Isaac hang separately, generally he comes here. Between Isaac and him and Allison trying to be 'friends' well, not a heck of a lot of time for me," Stiles smiled shrugging, but Derek's scowl told him he had failed miserably.

"He's not been around here anymore?" Derek growled out.

"Well not much, but its cool we see each other at school and…" Stiles flinched back at the furious growl Derek let out, the glint in his eyes and his growl honestly furious and not just his normal dominating posturing crap.

"Its not 'cool'! There is the alpha pack out there circling around Beacon Hills and we have no idea what the hell they want except that its not going to be good knowing our luck. Scott is practically waving a white flag outside your house that you're free game, smelling just enough like him to let them know you're a bargaining chip but not enough to feel worried about taking you," Derek snapped backing Stiles into the wall.

"I'm not…he doesn't…I'm not his responsibility," Stiles muttered turning his head away from Derek even as he felt his heart sinking when he realised what exactly Scott's absence from hanging around him meant.

"Yes you are. He's the one that declared himself and you not part of my pack, so its his responsibility to cover the werewolf side of things. You're house doesn't smell too strongly of him, he should make it. Right now your house smells more like…"

"More like what?" Stiles frowned when Derek stopped mid sentence and started sniffing.

"Come on," Derek grabbed Stiles' arm and tugged him back into his bedroom, using bodily force but making sure not to hurt him Stiles noticed. "Jackson, come on," Derek called making Jackson start and sit up in the bed blinking around before wincing when his eyes landed on Derek.

"I…"

"Grab those blankets, we're going home," Derek instructed, something in his tone making Jackson perk up slightly and tilt his head in a way that was very reptilian Stiles thought, before he realised exactly what Derek had said.

"Hey wait a minute! If you knick my covers what exactly am I supposed to be sleeping under?"

"I said we were going home," Derek frowned at him.

"Yeah got that, doesn't meant that I won't get freaking cold tonight," Stiles glowered.

"Stiles he means we as in we," Jackson smiled a little already standing and holding an armful of Stiles' covers.

"We…but…I'm confused," Stiles frowned. Derek made some sort of Alpha eyebrow twitching, head flicking movement and Jackson was out the window and no doubt running his little lizard butt back to the Hale house. Derek in turn started making his way towards the window, with Stiles' arm still in grip. "Hey, woah! Human here, fragile, breakable, won't heal in a second human! I can't go out the window! Derek! Derek! Dereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" Stiles isn't sure whether to be eternally grateful that his neighbor is a little old lady who was almost totally deaf, or be completely furious at Derek for throwing him over his shoulder and then jumping out of a freaking window! He's choosing to ignore his manly scream completely.

"Stop kicking!" Derek growled as he started to run.

"Put me down right now! What the hell are you even doing!" Stiles complained not stopping with attempting to hit every part of Derek that he could.

"Stop hitting me or I'll bite your arm off! And I'm kidnapping you," Derek snapped. Stiles froze before he started hitting him again.

"Ok neither of those are likely to make me stop hitting you! And why the hell are you kidnapping me? We have been getting on!" Stiles shrieked managing to get a good knee into Derek's sternum.

"I only let you stay out of my pack because you wanted to leave and I thought that Scott was protecting you. But he's not and he's putting you in danger, and your house smells more like my pack than anything else besides your dad. So I'm taking you, you're going to sleep at the house tonight with us, you'll start smelling fully like pack and you are going to come stay over at least once a week or I will kidnap you every night," Derek growled in full on Alpha voice. Stiles went still against him as he took in what Derek was and wasn't saying, and damn if that wasn't one of the longest conversations he had heard Derek making.

"I didn't not want to be part of your pack, I thought because Scott left I would have to to. I mean I'm not a werewolf, I'm annoying I know that, and well, you put up with me barely because of Scott I know that," Stiles said quietly just as they passed onto what he recognised was Hale property.

"You know shit!" Derek growled.

"Hey!" Stiles protested squirming in Derek's grip to try and glare at him.

"I didn't put up with because of Scott, if anything else it was the other way around. The only thing that made that brat mildly tolerable was you. You think between Boyd, Isaac, Erica and Jackson I don't have muscle power? Your plans, the way you care about people and look after them, your loyalty, your kindness and gentleness but if someone you care about is threatened you're ruthlessness. Its you I want in my Pack, I put up with Scott for you, because I know no matter what the idiot does you're always going to forgive him,"

"Derek, I'm kind of the king of seeing things that aren't there and wishful thinking and well…that rant sounds a hell of a lot like you…well are you saying what it sounds like you're saying?" Stiles couldn't keep the hope out of his voice, something that he was sure Derek could hear as well as the tap dance his heart was performing on his ribs. Derek stopped and dropped Stiles gently to his feet, backing him into a tree just as the house was in view, though Stiles was a little more distracted by the two strong arms on either side of him blocking any attempt of an escape. Not that he would ever be able to out run Derek.

"I'm…I…I thought you didn't want to be in my pack, that you didn't want anything to do with me. But then you are hanging around and talking to me, then I come home of find our you have been feeding my pups and looking after them, and they are going to you for comfort and help and you are smelling like them and they are smelling like you, and my instincts…god my instincts…"

"Are saying what?" At one time Stiles' insecurity would have been telling him that Derek's instincts had nothing to do with what he really wanted, that Stiles had been messing them up by interfering with the pack and that he was trying to tell him to stop. But after he and Deaton and then he and Scott had had a long talk about werewolves and everything that he could possibly think up about them – including the had to be asked knot question that had caused all round blushing and a slightly worried Scott – he had realised that werewolf instincts were exactly what the human wanted, just a little more primal.

"Stiles," Derek whined, actually full out whined, nosing along Stiles' cheek before pressing their lips together, lightly, gently, before deepening it when Stiles didn't protest. In fact the human was wrapping his arms around Derek's shoulders and waist and tugging him closer. Derek was just mapping out all of Stiles' teeth for the second time when Stiles yanked their lips apart panting.

"Wait…wait…Erica!" Stiles shook his head.

"What?" Derek flinched away slightly.

"You and her…what's going on because…well you both…" Stiles spluttered making some random gestures.

"There is nothing like that going on between me and Erica," Derek shook his head hating himself for letting the girl suggest that there might be something like that between the two of them to Stiles.

"You're sure?"

"Very. Stiles its…you…just you," Derek shook his head pressing his face into Stiles' neck and littering kisses there.

"So what exactly are your instincts saying?" Stiles smiled.

"They're saying that you're looking after my pups, that they're your pups, that you should be in our pack, that I should be the one to protect and look after you and that you should be the one that looks after me, that your smell should be all over my home and that you should smell of me and that everywhere should smell of you and that…"

"Oh my god I'm pack mom!" Stiles choked staring at Derek wide eyed, spluttering when Derek just looked sheepish. Partly because Derek was none verbally admitting Stiles was pack mom, partly because that expression on Derek's face was so unexpected and….open. "I am aren't I?" He pouted a little.

"Yeah you are," Derek grinned.

"That make you Pack Dad?" Stiles grinned after a few minutes thought. Blow to his masculinity he figured it wasn't a bad place to be.

"Depends," Derek muttered, his face actually closing back down in front of Stiles' eyes.

"On?"

"Whether you want that relationship with me. Alpha and pack dad are not mutually exclusive," Derek shrugged not meeting Stiles' eyes.

"Dude if the whole lip lock, me trying to suck your lungs out thing didn't get the point across use your damned nose!" Stiles shook his head.

"So I don't have to lock you away in my house until you fall in love with me?" Derek said seriously before smiling a little when Stiles blinked at him open mouthed and clearly lost as to what to say.

"You know Disney films!" Stiles grinned patting Derek's chest, and trying not to get distracted by the feeling of those muscles underneath his hands.

"Isaac likes to watch them," Derek flushed.

"Well in answer no, you don't need to go all beauty and the beast on me. Fairly sure it would be a waste of time considering your throwing me into walls and verticle surfaces seems to have done the job, though that could be the concussion from the steering wheel!" Stiles glared.

"Sorry about them I was just…"

"Pulling my pigtails?" Stiles grinned amused.

"Yeah," Derek nodded looking enough like a kicked puppy that Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Come on Sourwolf, lets go find your puppies before they damage something," He said taking Derek's hand and making his way to the house.

"Our puppies," Derek said smugly.

"I just hope they are toilet trained," Stiles smirked at the sounds of protest that echoed from the house which showed that the pack had been listening to their conversation, by the scowl on Derek's face he realised this as well.

"Does this mean Mommy and Daddy aren't divorcing after all? Cause I'm telling you been through that already once," Lydia said dryly from where she was leaning against the door way of the living room.

"Stiles," Isaac smiled shyly dropping from the upstairs floor to the downstairs and bounding over. "I got the hot chocolate mix you use and everything that you put into it, in case you ever stopped by again," the teen gripped his hand and towed him towards the kitchen.

"Did you say hot chocolate?" Boyd appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"Yup, if someone gets the cups," Stiels had barely finished speaking when Erica was linging the cups out in front of him.

"Does someone not like hot chocolate?" Stiles asked.

"Everyone does, why?" Lydia frowned.

"We're a cup short," Stiles said shortly.

"No we're not. You, Derek, me, Lydia, Isaac, Boyd," Erica tapped each mug.

"Ok then," Stiles nodded just as Derek started puffing up. He shot the alpha a calming look and pottered around making the cups. "Ok guys, Derek here's yours, Isaac, Boyd," Stiles handed the cups out before picking two up, when the girls held their hands out he walked passed them.

"Stiles you've left a mug empty, and we're here!" Lydia frowned.

"No I haven't. Me and Jackson," Stiles called over his shoulder.

"You're…what punishing us!" Erica spluttered as everyone trailed after him up the stairs.

"Yup. I can't make you run laps around the house or anything like that so I will do it my way," Stiles nodded firmly.

"Actually, with a little time and prolonged exposure as my mate you will be able to. You're going to be taking the place of the Alpha mate," Derek muttered distractedly as he sipped from his mug. "Though I think withholding this might be better," He hummed licking his lips.

Stiles grinned at him happily before walking into the room he knew was Jackson's from Isaac's tour of the house. The other teen had buried himself into Stiles' blankets again, curled up on himself. Stiles hurried over to the bed and set the mugs down on the bedside table before he crawled onto the bed with Jackson, going with his instincts and wrapped Jackson in a tight hug.

He blinked a little surprised when the bed dipped behind him before Derek's familiar strong arms wrapped around him and Jackson and hugged them close, though it was different to be being hugged by Derek rather than threatened. Isaac crawled onto the bed and whined as he nosed Jackson's arm before situating himself to hug the teen that was projecting misery even to Stiles' human senses. Boyd plastered himself practically half over, half on top of Isaac and rubbed his face over Jackson's shoulder just as Derek started up a calming rumble.

After a little shuffling Jackson shoved his head into Stile's chest and reached back with one hand to grip Derek's shirt, his other hand linking fingers with Isaac. Stiles tries to ignore the rising feelings having Derek pressed against him is causing because, hey even if he knows he is allowed to doesn't mean that he wants to have them while snuggle puppy/lizard piling on Jackson's bed. Derek makes a grumbling noise that obviously means something because the next thing Lydia and Erica are creeping from where they are standing in the doorway onto the bed and making their way halfway up it before flopping half on top of Stiles, half on top of Derek or Jackson, but both move their hands to touch Jackson.

"Everyone is pack, no matter if they're werewolf, Kanima or human," Derek says firmly.

"But I am drawing the line at adopting any vampires, fairies, were-felines, ogre's etc," Stiles adds smoothly getting a laugh from everyone on the bed except his Sourwolf, but the sparkle in his pale eyes tell Stiles that he's amused. Jackson's laugh is a little weaker than the others, and he snuggles even closer into Stiles than he already is which is a pretty impressive feat, but he settles down.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five hours later Stiles feels as though he is being slowly baked alive and is fighting with his top to try and get it off around all the werewolf/kanima hands, arms, bodies….even Lydia's leg from where she has somehow spun herself so she is lying diagonally across most of them.

"'iles?" Derek muttered blinking and looking around blearily.

"Its ok, just trying to prevent myself from cooking alive," Stiles murmured back. He couldn't prevent his shiver when he felt Derek's large hand soothing up his rib cage underneath his shirt, biting down on his lip to prevent the moan that wanted to tumble from his lips as Derek helped him out of the shirt but then carried on the soothing rubbing of his ribs and stomach.

"Mm, you smell like me, mate, like us," Derek hummed rubbing his cheek to Stiles'.

"How can I smell like your mate? I mean does it have a different smell?" Stiles asked turning a little in Derek's grip to be able to see his face, soothing his own hand down Jackson's back when he made a noise of protest in his sleep.

"My scent on you, it has a trace of arousal to it rather than the…home smell the rest of the pack's scents smell of. The further along in our relationship we get the more you will smell of my mate.


	4. Knots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles looks after Derek's pack, carving out his own part in the pack. Including the must have Stiles/Isaac cute time, Boyd in fancy dress, pack cuddle time and pouty Jackson

4.

"Hey dad, I'm just making supper now, it'll be another few minutes though so you have time to…dad? Everything ok?" Stiles back tracked from where he had been walking passed the kitchen door so that he could see his dad again. The Sherriff was standing in the middle of the living room blinking at nothing with a completely stunned expression on his face which said he had no idea what he should be feeling right now. Kind of like the time Stiles managed to make the toilet explode with different household chemicals. Or when he found the collection of homemade Molotov Cocktails underneath his bed in a shoes box next to his porn stash. Or when he found that Stiles porn stash contained as much gay porn as straight porn…maybe a little bit more.

But yeah, the point was generally only Stiles put that expression on his dad's face, and he was fairly sure that he hadn't done anything lately that left enough incriminating evidence for his father to find out. And if that didn't make him sound really bad he didn't know what would. At least his dad knew most…a fair bit about what was going on in Beacon Hills now. He grabbed his dad's arms and pushed him into his armchair.

"Dad? Is everything ok?" Kind of a stupid question but oh well.

"Stiles?" The Sheriff's voice sounded worryingly faint making Stiles concerned that maybe he was coming down with something.

"Why is Derek Hale peeing in our back garden?" The Sheriff's question had Stiles choking on air. His dad at least broke out of his shock in time to smack Stiles on the back.

"He was what!" Stiles forced out through his choking.

"Peeing in our back garden," The Sheriff nodded, seemingly happier now that he had a companion in his confused shock.

"Peeing in our back garden?" Stiles blinked.

"Peeing in our back garden," The Sheriff repeated, still nodding. "And the front I think, there was a stain up the front gate," he added.

"I…well…erm…There's only one thing that I can think of," Stiles winced really not wanting to say the phrase out loud, fairly sure that Derek might actually kill him for it.

"Marking his territory?" The Sheriff apparently was braver than his son. Stiles looked to the front and back door quickly and then the windows panicked waiting for the furious and offended werewolf to come crashing in. "He ran away as soon as he had zipped up," The Sheriff informed him.

"At least he didn't try and run and zip," Stiles said wincing.

"I did see a hell of a lot more of Derek than I ever really wanted to," The Sheriff grimaced. "So there a reason he is marking his territory here?"

"No idea, but I am going to ask him," Stiles coughed standing and making his way to the kitchen.

"And to ask him why he feels the need to come and pee in our yard you feel the need to take him supper?" The Sheriff asked amused from the kitchen doorway where he was watching Stiles plate up some for bolognaise for him before shoving the rest into a Tupperware bowl.

"Have you seen the things he cooks?!" Stiles protested, blushing darker as he realized that he was blushing.

"Missed me!" The Sheriff shouted over his shoulder as he dodged the kitchen roll Stiles through at him in response to his laughter. "I won't stay up, remember to use protection!"

"DAD!" Stiles was sure his cheeks would never be the pale again as he finished putting the food into it tub grumbling to himself.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Derek Hale!" Stiles shouted storming into the house and glaring at Derek and the puppies gathered on the sofa. Almost as one they all froze and stared at him wide eyed.

"Yes?" Derek tried his charming 'bend to my will' smile that totally didn't work on Stiles. Ok it did a little but then he reminded himself that Derek had been peeing in his back garden, without permission, and his dad had seen. Raising his eyebrow in a way that was perfected from the last three months of dealing with misbehaving puppies Stiles waited it out. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for your dad to see me!" Derek finally broke.

"Didn't mean for…how long have you been peeing in my garden!" Stiles choked. "Sit!" He snapped pointing at the puppies as they all tried to sneak out without him noticing. "How long have you all been peeing in my garden?"

"Well Derek's the only one who has been peeing in your garden, but we all knew about it. We've just all been scent marking you," Jackson answered, the first one to break under Stiles' glare and receiving glares from the others.

"This is a pack/werewolf thing?" Stiles sighed.

"Yes," Derek answered sulkily.

"Why couldn't you just tell me?" Stiles sighed again. At a motion from Derek the rest of them fled for the door, though Jackson paused to nuzzle Stiles slightly before leaving. The Kanima had become more than a little attached to Stiles, seemingly crossing between protecting him and wanting to be protected by him.

"I didn't think you would be happy about it but I didn't want to leave you unprotected and unmarked as part of my pack. You are still hanging around a lot with Scott and helping him, and you're worried about what he thinks about you being around the pack so much, you haven't outright told him that you are pack," Derek huffed, the end coming out as a little bit of a growl.

"Derek," Stiles groaned making his way to the sofa and flopping down on it.

"Do you still want to be part of this pack?" Derek asked quietly making Stiles snap his head around to look at him quick enough that he winced in pain.

"Yes! Derek! Geez! How…I can't…Its not that easy Derek! Its not me just walking up to Scott and saying hey I'm with Derek now and in his pack and haven't really been part of yours for a hell of a logn time, still buddies?" Stiles gestured wildly.

"Pretty sure that's it yeah," Derek scowled.

"Derek. Scott and I only had each other for a hell of a long time, and no matter what I have always had his back, I always swore that I would. I have always been there for him. And lets face it you and him are hardly friends, for me to say I'm on your side now, which is exactly what it would be!" Derek grabbed Stiles' flailing hands.

"Stiles me and pack, we're all over you, our scents, you belong to this pack. No amount of showering or changes of clothes removes that scent once you have been accepted and you accept that place. He's not smelt it on you. What does that say?"

"I…" Stiles frowned trying to pull his hands away.

"Stiles I'm not saying this to hurt you!" Derek panicked, grabbing Stiles' wrists and tugging him onto his lap. "Stiles you give so much for him and he doesn't even notice what's right underneath his supernatural nose? You deserve better. He doesn't stop to think of you first. Stiles put yourself and what you want first, for once, even if that's not me," Derek lowered his eyes away from Stiles stopping the angry and annoyed retort that he was going to come back with a sucking in a deep breath stopping his normal automatic reaction to defend Scott.

"Derek I'm pretty sure you're going to be my first choice for a long time," He admitted dropping his head onto Derek's shoulder and nuzzling into his neck.

"But…"

"But no matter what he's done I can never not be there for Scott,"

"I'm not expecting you to never have anything to do with him again or help him out you know,"

"Really?" Stiles lifted his head and blinked at Derek hopefully.

"Stiles, I'm not going to control you, we're equals, mostly," Derek smirked at him leaning forwards to snatch a kiss before carrying on. "I would never demand anything of you that would hurt you or make you unhappy, I was taught to treat mates better than that, I don't want to see you unhappy,"

"Mates?" Stiles smiled, his heart fluttering in a way that he knew Derek could hear.

"M..mates," Derek nodded, pale green eyes flecking with red and searching his face nervously.

"Mate," Stiles hummed kissing Derek again with a wide smile on his lips, grinning even more when Derek breathed out a sigh of relief into his mouth even as he cupped the back of Stiles' head.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow!" Stiles groaned at another thorn went through his thumb. The movies, TV shows and werewolves had a lot to own up to for making this look so easy! Scaling a plant covered trellis was not easy! Or anything like managing to climb Scott's porch. And why the hell did Lydia have to have her bedroom on the third floor?!

Groaning he managed to hook his hands onto the window ledge of Lydia's bedroom window and yanked himself forwards and through, tumbling to the ground in a messy puddle groaning in pain.

"Oh thank god! Derek is totally and completely going to kill me! Like pump me full of wolfsbane and torture me before ripping out my still beating heart and holding it in front of me to see as I die, and we know now from experience that a werewolf can last up to a minute before dying and…"

"Lydia why do you have Danny hog tied on your bedroom floor?" Stiles blinked at Danny where the goalie was lying on his stomach, completely hog tied, gag made of one of Lydia's scarves from the looks of it in his mouth. Though Lydia had put a pillow under him head at least.

"He knows! We were talking and he said something and I…"

"You flashed your eyes," Stiles sighed pulling himself into a sitting position and eyeing Danny where he was lying looking a whole lot frustrated, a little panicked, a lot confused and a lot angry.

"Yeah and Derek is going to kill me!" Lydia hissed.

"Which is why you called me?" Stiles snickered.

"I didn't mean to! And then he was turning to run and I just…I didn't know what to do so I…" Lydia gestured generally in Danny's hogtied direction. Danny who started shouted behind his gag, something Stiles was fairly sure wasn't pleasant. "And then I panicked and I didn't know what to do and I…I was calling you before I realised," Lydia slumped onto her bed tiredly.

"Alright. Danny I'm going to take the gag and bindings off. I'm guessing you probably already know that Lydia can throw you around like a rag doll if you try running, but I am going to explain what's been going on, so I think you might want to sit and listen," Stiles smiled trying to come across as comforting and friendly as best he could.

When Danny was finally untied – 'what the hell did you do with these knots Lydia?' 'I read up on some that I thought might come in handy for hunters' 'oh you as well?' – and sitting on the bed rubbing his red wrists and glaring at them both Stiles and Lydia started talking, explaining nearly everything that they reckoned he needed to know before sitting back and letting him soak everything in.

"What's stopping me from going and telling everyone, your dad, Jackson's?" Danny frowned.

"Well my dad already knows. There's only so many times that things can happen before he has to over come his natural denial and come up with werewolf, despite what some people think he's incredibly intelligent and good at his job. I had to tell when he was getting too close to the truth. As to going out there and telling everyone? Aside from the fact that you would probably be laughed straight into a life jacket, not sure you heard the part about werewolves, super strength, hearing, speed. If you become a threat to revealing us you become a threat to the pack, and I would be the first in line to stop you from hurting them, never mind the supernatural portion of us," Stiles said firmly, all trace of joking, fool Stiles gone. And as Lydia pressed into his side for comfort she suddenly completely realised that this was the Alpha mate of her pack, this was who Derek needed and the person Stiles had always had the ability to be.

"You're threatening me?" Danny choked.

"I really really don't want to have to Danny. I like you. You're a nice guy whose got a good heart. But if you threaten the safety and lives of my pack, my puppies and my mate, I won't hesitate. But you are Jackson's best friend and Lydia's and I honestly don't think that you would ever do anything to hurt them. You might think that telling people, telling their parents is the best thing to do and the safest for them. But listen to the people who have dealt with this, who know what's going on. Its not. You will only be putting them at risk,"

"I…I need….I need space…time…I need to…I…" Danny stammered.

"Its ok, just we'll know," Stiles shrugged his warning.

"Ok…if I don't tell and can accept it…what happens then?" Danny paused in the doorway.

"I'm fairly sure we have more than enough room in the pack for one more, especially someone with your loyalty, friendship, kindness…not to mention hacking skills. Just don't expect any more peep shows of my mate, he's claimed now," Stiles grinned and managed to get an answering grin, shaky though it was from Danny before he fled.

Stiles turned and tugged Lydia fully into his arms and she wrapped hers tight enough around him they both heard his bones complain until she eased up.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No worries, and I will go talk to Derek now and make sure he has his major hissy fit out the way before he sees you. You trust Danny and he's been a good friend for a long time, not to mention he probably reeks of Jackson and you, of pack in a way, its no wonder it happened. I'll make him see that," Stiles assured her before making his way to the window again with a grumble.

He had just pried it open and shuffled the lower half of his body out to get a foot hold onto the trellis when Lydia called his name, hurrying over to the window and kissing him on the cheek in thanks.

"Just so you know, you make a totally amazing mate for Derek, he doesn't deserve to get to have you,"

"Yeah he does. If anyone deserves to have a little bit of happiness in his life it is that man…werewolf…alpha. Its Derek," Stiles shrugged before blinking when Lydia smiled a smile that said a whole lot, but nothing that he could interprate. "What?"

"That's exactly what makes you completely perfect for him," Lydia shook her head. Stiles snorted attempting to hide the fact that he was blushing by shuffling further out the window. But once he was only a little of the way down Lydia's red curls appeared out her window, completely with her teasing grin aiming down at him. "You also make an amazing Pack mom!"

"Shut up I am not pack mom! Stop saying that! I'm Pack Dad! Derek is Pack Father! Like my masculinity isn't damaged enough being surrounded by you and Erica who move sofas like they are empty cardboard boxes!" Stiles grumbled all the way down knowing that Lydia could still hear him. "Oh who am I kidding, I'm totally pack mom," He sighed reaching the bottom.

"Told you," Lydia called down.

"Yeah, yeah keep grinning! I still have to convince pack daddy not to make you run 700 laps of the house!" Stiles snorted turning and making his way towards the jeep, readying himself for Derek's blow up and proceeding pout that was likely to happen when Stiles lost his temper and snapped at him. Honestly the Alpha had some pout on him, and the worse part was it was totally more adorable and effective for breaking Stiles than Scott's puppy dog eyes, or even Isaac's! And he was sure Derek knew it!


	5. Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles looks after Derek's pack, carving out his own part in the pack. Including the must have Stiles/Isaac cute time, Boyd in fancy dress, pack cuddle time and pouty Jackson.

5.

"Give that back to me!"

"Its mines now!"

"Jackson I am serious! Give it back!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll break your arm!"

"Don't think you will!"

"Jackson give me it!"

"Nope!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes! Ah…ew STILES JACKSON LICKED MY BISCUIT!" Isaac shouted through.

"Jackson!"

"Sorry Stiles!"

"Jackson!"

"Sorry Isaac," Jackson's huffy voice came through from the living room.

"Isaac is getting half your dessert for that Jackson," Stiles sighed. There was silence for a few moments before a loud crashing noise echoed through to the kitchen. "Derek!" Stiles yelled.

His mate jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen, pausing to give Stiles a kiss before he made his way into the living room and let out a loud threatening growl that had the puppies freezing every time, even though they knew that he wouldn't do anything.

Danny wandered into the kitchen holding the empty plate that had held the biscuits that the pack had taken through while Stiles made a start on cooking supper. He was looking amused which meant that as normal the puppies had jumped to attention like they had been scolded and were sitting in various spots of the room pouting while Derek stood there smugly.

"Every time," Danny chuckled putting the plate down before returning to the living room, smiling a little nervously at Derek as they passed in the doorway. Danny had known about werewolves for two months now and while he was coping with it well, knowing what Derek was, knowing that he was the most powerful of their group still made Danny a little nervous sometimes.

Derek made his way over to Stiles, emanating snugness and alpha…ness as he rounded the counters and wrapped his arms around Stiles from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder where it fitted perfectly. As had become his habit he nudged his nose into the join of the human's neck and shoulder, scenting himself on Stiles' skin, scenting himself on his mate.

Stiles leant back into Derek's hold, turning his head to brush a kiss to Derek's cheek and nuzzling slightly against him, knowing now that he was scenting Derek himself, that any werewolves around would know that Derek was as claimed by him as he was by Derek.

"My dad ok in there?" Stiles asked pulling back after a moment of just breathing in Derek's comforting scent, something he had started doing more and more over the time that they had been together. He wasn't sure if it was something to do with the Alpha Mate thing that Derek kept together about, or if it was just prolonged exposure to people that could smell everything teaching him to be more aware of his own senses. He moved to carry on the supper while Derek snuggled a little closer.

"He's doing fine, I think he was a little overwhelmed but now they have calmed down he's fine again," Derek shrugged. Stiles had also been spending a hell of a lot more time at the Hale Pack House since he had told Scott about him and Derek nearly a month and a half ago, to the point where the Sheriff automatically came to the house for his meals and to see his son daily now. Most nights Stiles would just stay over with Derek, something that they hadn't thought that the Sheriff would agree with, but it would appear Stiles being kidnapped by the alpha pack and Derek literally ripping his way through the pack to get to Stiles had gotten him on the Sheriff's good side.

"I think he manages to forget the whole werewolf thing, even with the flashing eyes until they start throwing each other around like rag dolls," Stiles said amused.

"Mm what are we having?" Derek started sniffing as he removed himself from Stiles' shoulder to lean over it slightly to peer into the pan simmering on the stove.

"Meatballs, a creamy garlic beef gravy and spaghetti," Stiles smiled as Derek hummed happily, smiling that little smile that he only really gave Stiles, the pack sometimes when they were together.

"It smells really good," Derek hummed kissing Stiles' neck and jawline.

"I'm cooking, stop trying to distract me!" Stiles complained weakly shoving at the Alpha's chest with his elbow, laughing when Derek unwrapped one arm from around his waist to grip his wrist and spin him around, pinning him against the counter with his body.

Stiles glared at him when he smirked, clearly hearing the change in his heartbeat and the scent of his arousal, Derek just leant forward and nudged their noses together before lightly brushing their lips together, not trying to deepen it, just enjoying the contact until he went to pull away and Stiles followed, pushing their lips together firmer and reaching up to hold the back of Derek's neck to keep them together.

Like flicking a switch Derek pressed into him, dominating the kiss and kissing him so deeply that Stiles understood where the phrase your toes curling came from. He moaned slightly against Derek's lips and pressed their bodies closer together clinging tightly onto Derek.

"Oh! Gross! Come on!" Erica shouted through from the living room.

"Mind your own business and keep your ears to yourself!" Stiles shouted through huffily as he and Derek parted.

"I would really rather you didn't burn supper and waited until I left for work," The Sheriff shouted back.

"Sorry Sheriff!" Derek shouted quickly, standing back and straightening his shirt. Stiles shook his head at his mate amused as he straightened himself up.

"You can stir that," Stiles grinned pointing to the gravy he had made as he turned to check on the rest of his soup pans that held the food for the pack.

"Yes sir," Derek smiled that smile again for him as he did as he was instructed. "How was Scott today?" He asked concerned, his green blue eyes watching Stiles concerned as he sighed tiredly.

"He was civil, we talked, he tried to convince me you were after something, I tried to make him understand, trying to use Allison as an example. He get grouchy, we stepped outside to talk where there wasn't the danger of any teens hearing the words werewolf – because we seriously cannot afford to have any more hormones around this place – he caught scent of you on me got all pouty and basically said that you were using me to try and get him into your pack and as soon as you had managed to trap him you would drop me," Stiles winced and grabbed Derek's arm as he snarled and made an aborted movement to do what Stiles didn't know.

"I…I…you know that…" Stiles cut Derek off before he could finish, guiding his hand to his chest over his heart.

"Derek, listen to my heartbeat. I know that that is not why you are with me, I know. I know not a word of that is true," Stiles said firmly.

"You are everything to me. I l…I love you," Derek said softly pulling Stiles into a hug. Stiles was aware of the living room going completely silent. But his focus was on Derek, and the open, and worried eyes staring into his own, nervously awaiting his response.

"I…I…seriously?" Stiles stammered.

"Stiles," Derek winced starting to pull away.

"Woah! Woah! Stop Derek! Its not…I love you, completely and totally, madly in love with you! But I mean, you're you and I'm me and the chance of you even wanting me, the chance of you wanting to be with me is completely unbelievable and something that I still haven't got my head around, because you're all…you and hot, and muscly, and doing pull ups on the doorframes and running around topless and looking hot enough that I want to lick you all over and I mean all over. The idea you could love me is…" Stiles blinked comically when his rant was cut off when Derek sealed his mouth over his and stopped him mid flow.

"I love you. I love you more than anything else. You're my mate Stiles and I love you, so much," Derek swore softly.

"I…" Stiles' voice failed and he pressed his face into Derek's shoulder as he hugged him tightly the words sank into his soul and soothed the worry that had been lingering in the back of his mind since he and Derek had gotten together.

"I'm always going to love you Stiles Stilinski," Derek said softly to him.

"Genim," Stiles said softly.

"Hmm?" Derek pulled back to blink at Stiles confused.

"My name, its Genim," Stiles told him.

"Gen…im," Derek repeated before smiling widely at him.

"I'll always love you too," Stiles smiled softly at Derek.

"Aw!" Lydia cooed from the doorway just as they were leaning towards each other for another kiss. They looked up to see the entire pack plus the Sheriff peering around the doorway clearly watching them.

"There is nothing private in this house from you lot!" Stiles groaned pressing his face into Derek's shoulder knowing he was blushing.

"Nope!" They cried back cheerfully.

"Is supper nearly done? I'm starving!" Isaac pouted sniffing the air.

"Go and set the table," Stiles rolled his eyes pulling away from Derek to give the gravy a good mix.

"I'm not setting the table,"

"Well I'm not,"

"I set the table yesterday!"

"I set it the day before!"

"I do it!"

"Someone do it!" Derek roared. They all jumped and running away, but the sound of laughter and giggling quickly followed after.

"Don't break anything!" Stiles yelled after them.

"I'm happy. For you both," The Sheriff said gently looking between them.

"Thank you," Derek nodded his head eyeing the Sheriff as though he was expecting him to add a but onto the sentence, but the Sheriff just smiled at them before turning to go try and keep control in the dinning room.

"I…"

"How long will supper be?!" Lydia yelled through interrupting Derek before he could even really start.

"Your Pups are hungry, we'll talk after supper…maybe get an early night?" Stiles laughed kissing Derek's cheek before he wrapped a tea towel around the handles of the pan holding the meatballs and nodded towards the pan holding the sauce. Derek pouted at him put moved to pick up the pan and trailed after him into the dining room, barking at the Pack to sit down when Stiles shot him a look at the sight of Isaac apparently trying to wrestle Boyd to the floor by climbing onto his back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles slipped his fingers through Derek's as they sat at the table listening to the pack chattering and talking, the occasional growl here and there, his father was sitting talking softly to Erica about joining the police force and how she could go about it. Boyd and Lydia were talking over their English homework. Jackson was talking to Isaac with a faint blush on his face as he talked to the younger wolf.

His mate…His Mate squeezed his hand also listening to their pack. The contentment was practically humming through the air, the acknowledgement of the change, the strengthening, the furthering of the bond between their alpha and alpha mate giving them all a sense of comfort and happiness, even the Sheriff could sense the air between them.

Stiles shifted sideways slightly in his seat and rested against Derek's shoulder with a smile. Months ago he had been in love with Derek and sure that he didn't have any chance in hell of being in love with him, wanting to belong to Derek's pack and 'knowing' that he didn't have a place with them. And now he was sitting here, with Derek somehow completely and madly in love with him, his dad knew everything about werewolves so he didn't have to lie to him anymore. And their family, their Pack were sitting around them, happy and content with each other, getting on and getting closer by the day. And this was something that they were all willing to fight for to keep, willing to fight to protect.

This was something that Stiles was willing to fight for, to protect with everything he had. This feeling of belonging, of someone having his back as much as he had theirs. The feeling of Derek wrapped around him, going to sleep in his arms, waking up snuggled against him, because Derek might be an alpha werewolf but he was snuggle bunny in his sleep. The feeling of Derek's love and loving Derek. This was not something he wouldn't ever fight with everything in him to protect. They might be a young pack, still learning their places, Derek still learning how to be the Alpha, but they were strong. And they would face everything that came their way. Together.


End file.
